


Study Hard

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying for the chemistry final exam he is doomed to fail, Will Graham gets a message through Grindr from none other than his chemistry professor, Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Study Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470216) by [allzlovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers)



> The plot bunny for this little fic came from [this Tumblr post](http://higgsbosonsmarticle.tumblr.com/post/134809116734/my-fucking-o-chem-professor-messaged-me-on-grindr)
> 
>  **Updated A/N:** This fic has been translated into Russian by the lovely [Elle Limb](https://ficbook.net/authors/140577) and can be read [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5103584)

Will sat with his head in his hands, staring down at his old chemistry exams sprawled open in his crossed lap. His fingers were caught in his curls, knotted from his fretting as he tried and failed to memorize the information on the pages in front of him. He was going to fail. That’s all there was to it. Will was going to fail his chemistry class and then he wouldn’t be accepted into the forensics program he was striving for to eventually get into the FBI.

 

Poof. Dream gone.

 

His cell phone on the armrest of his chair vibrated and Will picked it up if only to derail his spiralling thoughts of despair. A new message had come through to his account on Grindr, and Will’s eyes widened when he instantly recognized the handsome face in the tiny profile picture.

 

This could not be happening. There was no way his chemistry professor was messaging him on Grindr!

 

_Hello, are you free tonight?_

 

All at once Will was furious. He wasn’t actually angry, but he was stressed out of his mind and the professor he had shamefully jerked off to in bed more than once was messaging him. It all seemed so unfair. _Not when you’re my professor_ , he typed with trembling fingers.

 

 _Oh sorry_ , the response came almost instantly.

 

Will frowned at the screen, hating himself for feeling a twinge of regret at instantly turning the older man down. Hannibal Lecter might be his chemistry professor, but he was intelligent and gorgeous and had the most wonderfully-distracting accent. Will told himself that this was best and set his phone down, trying to return his attention to his studying.

 

Except as the minutes passed by without another message, Will found himself tempted to send another text in return. He didn’t _want_ to turn Hannibal down and have Hannibal find someone else. At the very least, Hannibal should know that it was his own damn exam forcing Will’s refusal. Decision made, Will picked up his phone again. _I’m too busy studying for your test that I’m gonna fail anyway._

 

Despite worrying that Hannibal would have immediately taken the rejection and moved on, Will got another response quickly. _Can you get together and form a study group?_ And then another one. _Are you reviewing your old exams?_

 

Will sighed, glancing down hopelessly at the old tests in his lap. _That’s what I’ve been doing for the past two days_ , he typed, and then added more to ensure Hannibal knew exactly how much misery Will was enduring: _I’d have to get a 99 on the finale to get a 69.5_.

 

 _Right now focus on performing well on the final_ , Hannibal said. _You can worry about your final grade after the exam_.

 

Will could almost imagine Hannibal saying it with that beautiful accent of his, and somehow it helped. Will felt his heart rate calm from its stuttered race and his mind clear from its panicked haze. _Thanks_ , he typed. _I’ll try my best_.

 

 _And get some sleep_.

 

The clock on his phone informed Will that it was already after 11pm. If he managed some proper studying for the next few hours, he could still sleep by 4am and get four hours of sleep before his 9am exam. Though at this point Will wanted to do the best he could, and if he stayed up all night he would get even more cramming done. _No promises_.

 

 _Sleep will do more for your mind and memory than staring at paper, William_.

 

Will tensed as he read the text. Of course he had a small profile picture up, which was used by people scrolling through the app, but he hadn’t expected that Hannibal recognized him by face – and his username on the app certainly didn’t give him away. The chemistry class had 100 students in a massive lecture hall, and yet apparently Hannibal had spotted Will in the crowd all the same. Will should’ve felt embarrassed, but instead he just felt flattered and a bit turned on.

 

 _Okay, I’ll sleep,_ he sent back, because Hannibal’s obvious care and concern was doing things to his insides that Will would never admit aloud.

 

He figured that might be the end of the conversation. It _should_ be the end of the conversation since Will really needed to get back to actually studying. But he didn’t put his phone down, eyes trained on the screen until another message popped up. _May I message you again after the exam?_

 

Will’s heart skipped a beat, but this was a more pleasant experience than his earlier nerves about the exam. He weathered his lip and smiled as he responded: _Yes._

 

 _Have a good night_.

 

 _You too_.

 

Finally Will set his phone down and turned his full attention back to his study materials. Will had been motivated before, but now he had a sense of drive that focused him as he read through his old exams and memorized the list of formulae he would require for his final exam the next morning. He still doubted he would be able to pass the class, doubting he would be able to get 99% on the test, but he would do his best.

 

#

 

In the lecture hall where the final exam would be written, Will sat near the middle of the room. A part of him had considered sitting right at the front but he didn’t want to seem overly eager after the conversation with his professor last night – and the promise of more messages to come. Beyond that, Will was mentally reviewing what he remembered from studying on repeat, and couldn’t afford any attractive distractions.

 

The exams were handed out face down and Will fidgeted with his pencil, waiting to be told he could begin. Two minutes before 9am Hannibal walked to the front of the lecture hall to address them all, and Will felt a rush of warmth in his belly when Hannibal’s eyes somehow found him in the crowd and lingered on him before moving on.

 

“I would like to wish you all luck on this final exam,” Hannibal started, “and also inform you that for any of you concerned that this exam will not be enough to earn you a passing grade, I have made the decision to offer one final extra-credit assignment.” Hannibal was looking elsewhere but Will _knew_ deep down that this was a result of their conversation. “If you are interested, please email me after the exam. For now… begin.”

 

The thought of an extra-credit assignment gave Will a new sense of hope. He still needed to do the best he could on this exam, but he had another chance to boost his grade. With this in mind, Will flipped over the exam and started scribbling down answers, silently grateful that he had gotten the sleep Hannibal had suggested.

 

#

 

As soon as Will got back to his dorm he powered up his laptop and sent Hannibal an email inquiring about the extra-credit assignment. Will didn’t think he had completely failed his final exam, but he was certain that he didn’t do well enough to pass the class with the exam alone. He ignored the nerves twisting his stomach and pressed ‘send’ and then fell back into bed, needing more sleep after finally coming down from his nervous state.

 

Later in the afternoon Will checked his computer again and mentally scolded himself for feeling disappointed when he saw that Hannibal hadn’t responded. He reminded himself that even if Hannibal had changed his mind about his interest in Will on Grindr, as a professor Hannibal had made the statement for students to contact him about extra-credit and couldn’t go back on that promise.

 

He spent the rest of the afternoon studying for his last exam of the semester, glad that it was almost summer vacation even though that meant he would need to start the scramble to find employment over the summer months. Will's final exam was for his psychology class which was a much less nerve-wracking prospect, so after reviewing all of his course material, Will felt comfortable putting away his notes after dinner. He had to be up early for his exam the next day but decided to check his email one last time before bed, and felt his stomach clench when he saw one new message.

 

_Dear William,_

_You are welcome to join me in my office tomorrow at 4pm to discuss extra-credit in this course._

_Please confirm your attendance._

_\- H. L._

 

Will checked his phone but there were no sultry propositions waiting for him there from Hannibal. Deciding to take what he could get, Will typed his response quickly:

 

_I'll be there. Thank you._

 

#

 

"Come in."

 

Will took one last, steadying breath, and then entered Hannibal's office. Most of the on-campus offices that professors had for student meetings were cramped and bland, but Hannibal's office was decorated tastefully and managed to even feel welcoming. There was a large window with curtains half-drawn against the afternoon sun, bookshelves lining the walls and a dark wood desk against the wall where Hannibal was sitting.

 

Hannibal was writing something at his desk but when Will closed the door, Hannibal looked up and offered a warm smile. He motioned to the chair settled beside the desk, "Have a seat, William."

 

"Will," he corrected, unaccustomed to hearing his full name being used aloud.

 

"As you wish, Will," Hannibal amended, his tone still welcoming and calm. As Will sat down in the offered chair, he saw Hannibal pull out what was undoubtedly Will's chemistry exam. "Now tell me, how do you feel you did on your exam?"

 

Will did his best not to fidget as he lifted his eyes enough to briefly meet Hannibal's. "I started off well but when I ran out of time it fell apart."

 

"Yes, time appeared to be your primary obstacle with completing a perfect exam," Hannibal mused, fingers brushing thoughtfully over the cover sheet of Will's exam. "The first ten questions were completed perfectly. The next five were sloppy and the final three questions, as you know, were left blank."

 

"Yeah," Will slouched in his chair slightly. He was frustrated and embarrassed enough about this already; it didn't help that he had the biggest crush on the professor discussing Will's failings, who had also messaged him on Grindr and then just as quickly seemed to have lost interest.

 

"Will," Hannibal said his name in a way that couldn't be ignored, and Will's eyes shyly lifted again. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. No one possesses every skill, or works at the same pace." The tightness in Will's chest loosened and Will almost said thank you. "Now, considering that I can see clearly that you have the knowledge and merely lacked time, I am going to give you a chance to finish your exam without a time limit for extra-credit. Come sit beside me at the desk."

 

Will wasn't entirely sure this was allowed, but he certainly wasn't going to argue. Silently he lifted his chair and set it with a few inches of space between it and Hannibal's chair at the desk. When he resettled in the seat, he noticed the way Hannibal slid his chair as close as possible until their elbows brushed. Again, Will wasn't going to argue.

 

After being handed a pencil and eraser he could use, Will did his best to focus on the exam questions and not the warmth radiating off Hannibal's body. Will had to clear his throat before speaking. "Am I allowed to redo the sloppy ones as well as the incomplete ones?"

 

"You may," Hannibal agreed with another smile. "I would like to see your full potential."

 

Will swallowed and turned back to his exam. Math didn't come to him naturally, and with Hannibal leaning closely enough that Will could feel the minute movements of his body with each inhale and exhale, concentrating was a challenge on its own. It didn't help that his desire to impress was mounting by the minute. Will erased his haphazard notes on the first question not marked with a checkmark and started fresh, working through the solution until he wrote down the final answer.

 

"Very good," Hannibal's smooth voice murmured in Will's ear at the same time as a warm hand rested solidly on Will's upper back between his shoulder blades. Although Will normally shied away from physical contact, Will found himself arching back slightly into Hannibal's touch, silently encouraging it to continue. Hannibal's fingers splayed a little wider and his thumb caressed lightly at Will's back through his shirt, and it was enough for Will to shiver.

 

"Next one?" Hannibal prompted, and Will nodded, turning to the next question.

 

As he worked through each question successfully, Will was rewarded with more praise in his ear and Hannibal's hand exploring his body boldly. At first Hannibal just touched Will's upper back and neck but then his hand slid lower along Will's spine to his lower back and eventually his hips. Will shuffled forward in his chair almost unconsciously to give Hannibal's hand more space, feeling his body heat up as Hannibal's fingers began to grip and squeeze his hips instead of just caress.

 

When Will turned to the final question, Hannibal said, "I am very impressed." Paired with this was the sensation of Hannibal's hand moving from Will's hip to his upper thigh, where it came to rest. Will fought the urge to lift his hips or turn his body to show off the erection that was no doubt obvious already.

 

"I'm glad," Will croaked and then winced, wishing pointlessly that just _once_ he could be smooth and not ridiculously awkward in situations like these.

 

Hannibal leaned in and Will noticed the way his nostrils flared. "One more question, Will. And then I will reward you."

 

Will didn't even want to bother finishing the last question. He just wanted Hannibal's hand on his crotch, offering heat and weight and friction... Will groaned audibly and flipped to the last page of the exam, reading and rereading the question until he understood what was being asked of him. Hannibal's fingers began to skim towards Will's inner thigh and Will shamelessly spread his legs wider, seeing no reason to hide his interest at this point.

 

At last when the final line of his answer was written, Will set down the pencil and sighed. "Done." His sigh morphed into a gasp when Hannibal's hand immediately moved to cup his erection through his pants and squeeze, causing Will to buck forward in a silent plea for more.

 

"We are only just beginning," Hannibal refuted before his lips found Will's neck, kissing and sucking lightly at the skin.

 

Will moaned and tilted his neck to the side, willingly offering greater access to his skin and body. Hannibal took the offer greedily, nipping with teeth now. Will didn't care if he left with Hannibal's marks all over his skin; in fact, the idea had Will bucking more demandingly against Hannibal's hand and tugging impatiently at the sleeve of Hannibal's pressed button-down shirt. " _Hannibal_ ," Will moaned, because he didn't know how to ask for what he wanted right now.

 

Hannibal turned Will's chair until they were facing one another and with a soft touch under Will's chin, led their lips together. Will gripped at Hannibal's biceps through his shirt to keep himself steady enough to avoid falling out of his chair as he leaned into the kiss, tilting his head even without Hannibal's gentle guidance. Will wasn't a virgin, but he also wasn't incredibly skilled with these sorts of encounters. Hannibal's touches were caring but firm though, and Will knew he was in capable hands.

 

As Hannibal kissed away Will's breath, he also relieved Will of his shirt by precisely plucking open the buttons of Will's fanciest shirt he could find for the meeting with his gorgeous professor. The fabric of the shirt slid back over Will's shoulders and Hannibal's hands explored down Will's chest and stomach. Every caress turned Will on more, but the lack of friction against his straining cock was going to drive him mad. "Hannibal, _please_ ," Will turned his face away to plead.

 

Hannibal caught Will's chin with one hand and drew his gaze back. "Please what?" Though his face was serious, Hannibal's eyes were mischievous. "You'll have to be more specific."

 

"I..." Will began and then hesitated. What if he was misreading what Hannibal wanted out of this and overstepped boundaries? Will's fears were brushed aside when Hannibal moved his hand further down and palmed Will through his pants again. "That," Will rushed to say. "Touch me."

 

"I will do much more than touch you," Hannibal promised, smile sharpened by hunger. "Get rid of your shirt and pants," Hannibal ordered and then stood from his own chair. Before Will could ask where he was going, Will saw that Hannibal was walking to the office door and locking it securely. The window of Hannibal's office overlooked a courtyard and was five floors up so, knowing there was no risk of being seen, Will quickly stood and did what he was told.

 

By the time Will was stepping out of his pants, Hannibal was back. Immediately his hands founds Will's bare waist and Will was pulled back into a kiss he could easily become addicted to. Hannibal was greedy and claiming, knowing what he wanted and taking it without second thought. And as Hannibal's hand pushed the waistband of Will's boxers down to start fisting his cock, Will was so glad that he was what Hannibal wanted.

 

Hannibal kissed Will as he fisted him, and Will allowed himself to cling to Hannibal's body and hold him close as he whined and moaned his pleasure. Two days ago he wouldn't have believed that this was where he would end up, getting off with the professor who had visited plenty of Will's wet dreams. He knew this was probably a one-time thing but with the way Hannibal held him so tightly – like he was precious – Will could briefly pretend that it was more.

 

The noise of protest that escaped Will's lips when Hannibal stopped kissing him was instinctive, and he blushed when Hannibal smirked. "I noticed you watching me in lectures," Hannibal told Will as he knelt down and took Will's boxers with him, Will stepping out of them without needing to be told. "It took a lot of patience to wait and only approach you when the semester finished."

 

"I didn't know you noticed me," Will admitted. He watched as Hannibal's hands and lips explored up his thighs until one hand gripped Will's cock and Hannibal swallowed down around him. Will had to cover his mouth with a hand to stop himself from shouting, his other hand gripping at Hannibal's hair without thought. Hannibal hummed and Will shuddered, immediately thrusting forward for more heat and vibration.

 

The blow job only lasted for a minute before Hannibal was pulling away and standing, but Will couldn't complain when Hannibal's hands turned him around and bent Will over the large office desk. "I have wanted you since I saw you," Hannibal informed him frankly, nipping the back of Will's neck before pausing to open one of the desk's drawers.

 

"You keep lube in your desk?" Will asked when he looked over and saw Hannibal extracting a small tube.

 

Hannibal turned and considered Will for a long moment before leaning forward and kissing him. Will frowned for a second but kissed back, momentarily caught off guard by the fact that this kiss felt gentler and more caring than the others. "No need to be jealous, Will," Hannibal said against his lips. "I have never bedded a student before."

 

Will hadn't even had the time to properly name the emotion that had twisted his insides at the sight of the lube, but apparently it must've been clear on his face. "Why me?" he felt compelled to ask, although the jealousy he had felt was already abating.

 

"Many reasons." Hannibal gave one last chaste kiss to Will's lips and then moved fully behind him, and Will heard the cap of the lube snapping open. "Have you done this before?"

 

"A few times," Will said, and then confessed, "But not for a while."

 

The first brush of a lubed finger against his hole had Will startling before he calmed himself down. Hannibal's other hand rested solidly on his lower back, steadying him as the first finger slid slowly inside Will's body. Hannibal gave Will a minute to adjust before a second finger pushed in beside the first, spreading Will open wider. Will closed his eyes and bent further over the desk, opening himself up for more as Hannibal began to fuck him slowly with his fingers.

 

Hannibal withdrew to get more lube before Will felt three fingers pushing against his ass. It hurt when Hannibal tried to push in but Will took a few deep breaths, trying to relax himself enough for Hannibal to slide in easily. He didn't want this to be an encounter that Hannibal regretted. "You're doing well," Hannibal praised. His free hand reached around and began to stroke Will in time with the movement of his fingers, causing Will to moan loudly as pleasure coursed through his body.

 

When Hannibal's three fingers could fuck him without hindrance, Hannibal withdrew both hands again. Will didn't need to turn around to know what was happening when he heard a zipper being undone and the shuffle of fabric, but he looked over his shoulder anyway just to take in the sight of Hannibal's erection sticking out of his pants, Hannibal turned on solely because of Will bent over his desk.

 

He watched Hannibal slick his hand with more lube and spread it over himself, Hannibal's eyes roaming freely over Will's body on display. Will faced forward again when Hannibal stepped up directly behind him and he felt the slicked head of Hannibal's cock nudging against his ass. "Are you ready?"

 

Will nodded quickly. "Yeah."

 

Will was expecting Hannibal to ease in slowly, so when Hannibal continued to push forward after the crown of his cock initially pushed inside, Will exhaled heavily as his eyes watered. Hannibal didn't pause until he bottomed out, his hips moulded firmly to Will's ass and his hands holding Will's hips tightly enough to bruise. Will was granted a few short seconds to catch his breath and then Hannibal was moving, sliding most of the way out before slamming back in harshly.

 

Will's fingers slid uselessly across the polished surface of the desk, the sweaty skin of his chest and abdomen against the wood. Hannibal held his hips up, keeping him from slouching as Hannibal fucked him roughly. Will would almost say it hurt except Hannibal's hand again found Will's erection and milked him with a demanding rhythm matching his hips. The mix of pain, pressure and friction had Will begging for more under his breath, a mindless string of words he wouldn't be able to recall later but in the moment had Hannibal's grip and thrusts quickening.

 

He knew he wouldn't last long with the dual points of pleasure and Will squirmed where he was bent over, taking everything Hannibal would give him. Will could feel the heat in his body coiling tighter, his need to come building by the second. Hannibal changed the angle of his thrusts and at once Will was lost, the spasm of pleasure deep inside his body tipping him over the edge and causing him to spill his seed into Hannibal's waiting hand.

 

As Will's body twisted and arched through his orgasm, Hannibal pinned him and rocked into him harshly. Will could hear the way Hannibal's breathing became laboured when Will's body clenched around his moving cock, and Will did his best to repeat it. When Hannibal finally came he was silent, but Will could still tell by the way Hannibal's body shuddered as warmth filled Will's insides.

 

It took a few minutes for their spent bodies to recover, Hannibal's body sprawled on top of Will's which remained pinned to the desk. Will couldn't even say it was uncomfortable, Hannibal's heat keeping him warm despite Will's bare sweaty skin. Eventually Hannibal stood up and pulled out, grabbing some tissues from the corner of the desk to wipe himself and Will clean. Will knew his underwear would still probably get soiled with the come inside him but there was no other option so he tugged his clothes on quickly, chilled now without Hannibal's body heat.

 

Hannibal watched him dress as he tucked his softening cock into his pants and zipped up. When they were both dressed there was a moment of awkward, expectant silence. Will didn't know what would happen next or what Hannibal expected; Hannibal had mentioned wanting Will for months and yet they had only actually connected through Grindr.

 

Will was saved from his uncertain worrying when Hannibal stepped closer and slowly drew him into a deep, lingering kiss. Will allowed himself to wrap his arms around Hannibal's shoulders to hold him closer, leaning into the kiss and relishing in whatever Hannibal was still willing to give him after their encounter. Still, despite the kiss, Will was not expecting to hear Hannibal's next question. "May I take you home and make you dinner?"

 

Will pulled back slightly to read Hannibal's face, finding no lies or teasing there. He was still worried about hoping for too much though, and remained hesitant. "Seriously?"

 

Hannibal smiled. "Yes, seriously. Did you really think I would be satisfied with just one rendezvous?"

 

"I..." Will licked his lips and then forced himself to speak honestly. "I didn't want to let myself hope."

 

"Well hope you may," Hannibal said as he extended a hand, palm up. "If you wish to accept my invitation, of course."

 

It didn't take more than a moment of deliberation before Will accepted Hannibal's hand and smiled back. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
